


Superman

by yeaka



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Silas comes home.





	Superman

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “a kiss out of love” prompt on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s incredibly good to be home again, so much more than his mother will ever understand. Silas loves her, of course, and will likely go on loving her no matter how ridiculous she becomes, but nothing with her is ever easy. Even a simple shopping trip went downhill fast, and for the first minute inside Silas’ apartment, he does nothing but slump and enjoy the silence.

It isn’t quite _total_ silence, of course—the radio’s on in the kitchen, and he can hear his boyfriend humming along to the sugary pop tune, spirituous and ever so _slightly_ off key in the most adorable of ways. That voice makes Silas’ heart melt every time. He lets his shopping bags down onto the floor and unclasps his shoes, calling out, “I’m back.”

“Welcome home!” Panto returns, just as the song climaxes in a feeble attempt to drown him out. Then their ancient oven door creaks, and a delicious scent wafts all the way out into the hall.

Silas follows it with a smile already growing on his mouth. When he reaches the kitchen, he pauses, and that smile doubles, not just because there’s a gorgeous man waiting for him, carefully prying cupcakes out of the pan. Panto’s thick head of normally-brunet hair, naturally just a few shades lighter than Silas’, is now a bright bubblegum pink all the way from root to tip. It’s a tad slicked back but still lofty and soft-looking—Silas knows exactly how delightful it is to run his fingers through those luscious locks. He’s just never done it through cotton candy before. 

“How was it?” Panto asks, having gotten the last of the cupcakes onto the cooling rack and now fiddling with the nozzle of an icing pouch. He can probably guess well enough, but he still sounds pleasant, because when they’re together, everything’s pleasant. A single shred of happiness can reverberate between them into a full-fledged rainbow, and that’s one of the many things that’s kept Silas dizzy with love for so many years. He didn’t quite succeed in the point of the shopping trip: he was _supposed_ to warn his mother that he fully intends to marry Panto, sooner rather than later. Panto doesn’t know that yet, but he doesn’t need to—they don’t need to talk about it. Silas knows that as soon as one of them pulls out a ring, the other will be elated and quick to answer _yes_.

In the meantime, Silas’ legal family is still a problem, and he sighs, “I’m dreading the holidays.”

Panto laughs. Silas can’t help but wonder if Panto predicted this and made the cupcakes for a consolation prize—it’s too early in the week to be getting ahead on food for Sunday’s party. Sure enough, the first cupcake that he ices, Panto sets in the far corner of the cooling rack, clearly for Silas’ perusal. 

As good as the cupcake looks, Panto looks better. Silas notes, “You dyed your hair.”

“I thought I’d give your mother one more reason to hate me,” Panto teases, pausing to toss Silas a wink. When Silas groans, Panto promises, “It’s just a temporary one for the party—it’ll wash out in a week.”

“That’s a shame. It looks good on you.” Panto grins so wide that his dimples glimmer in their full glory, his eyes shining. He’s irresistibly beautiful. Everything looks good on him. Silas has always been quite confident that he’s bagged the most handsome man on the entire planet, and maybe the next five planets over.

He picks up the cupcake, ready to fully immerse himself back in the joy that is his home life. But first, Silas wants the better treat. He sets a hand on Panto’s wrist, halting Panto’s work, and when Panto turns to look at him, Silas leans up on his toes and presses a firm kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. Panto hums a cheery note and leans back into him. It’s better than any dessert could ever be.

When Silas settles back again to set into his cupcake, Panto asks, “What was that for?”

“Just love,” Silas answers.

Panto waits for him to finish chewing before giving him another kiss, and then they polish off the cupcake together with their faces too close together. It doesn’t matter anymore how the rest of the day dragged on: Silas ends it happy, just like always.


End file.
